Character Groups / Alignments
Righteous The Kondai are from the planet Kondal. They are amphibious humanoids that have telepathic abilities due to a hardened scale covering their third eye. They are genderless and asexual in nature; however, they classify themselves based on their personality and behavior. They are skilled warriors with primitive weapons, yet they chose to settle disputes by open communication. Their culture is led by one ruler that is advised by a select few. This ruler must also always be open to the advice of the people. They once were born with a variety of green skin colors. The Celestials did not like how different they all looked, so they genetically experimented on them to take away the shades of green and replace it with one shade of gold. They also have violet eyes and their hardened third eye is blue. Self-Indulgent - The Linenians are an ancient race that feed off of living energy. It doesn't matter where it comes from. They thrive on murder, pain, and chaos. This is why their ancestors consumed their entire planet, forcing them to become a drifter colony called Hostitel. In order to survive, they had to learn to control their feral instincts. That did not work, so they instead became mercenaries. They could feed off of their hits and then still be paid by the contractor. They cannot be killed except by weapons forged from the bones of the ancient animals from their home world. They have kept three animals from their home world as hunting companions, these cannot be used. They are elf-like in features, except they are tall. They have grey skin, white eyes, silver hair, and long black claws. They understand a hierarchy, except they often do not follow it on a large scale. They have a 2 gender society, but they do not see the differences between them except for reproduction. They are highly skilled with swords and knives, but they prefer using their claws and teeth. They also can blend into the shadows and manipulate the darkness. The only way to see them like this is their blood red eyes. Pragmatic CORRIGANIANS Corriganians are from the planet Serrous. Corriganians a race of black eyed reptilian warriors with thermal vision, armadillo skin, blue colored fire joints and thin folds of skin along their arms which they use to detect sound and vibration. The color of their skin is dark navy mixed with dark gray. They are warriors, prideful and stubborn people. Corriganians culture reminds Japanese old culture. They respect their traditions, they bow to their elders, they kill themselves in case of disobedience or treason. Corriganians are governed by a king. Their home-world is tidally locked, meaning that one side continually faces the sun with frequent firestorms and one side is perpetually dark and cold. Corriganians originate in the distant galaxy. The atmosphere of their first planet has become toxic due to centuries of war and pollution. When their previous world was destroyed by a natural disaster, they travelled millions of years to find a new empire in the here and now. CORRIGANIANS APPEARANCE · Armadillo type of people with thermal vision · The color of their skin is dark navy mixed with dark gray · They are warrior, prideful and stubborn people · Corriganians culture reminds Japanese old culture. They respect their traditions, they bow to their elders, they kill themselves in case of disobedience or treason. CORRIGANIANS CONLANG · Their language sounds like Japanese mixed with Arabian but reversed. · Their voices are doubled (means when they speak its sound like two differently pitched notes) Humane: Tha Kazari Kazar is a planet in the galaxy that is home to a race of electrically powered blue/grey humanoids. Their bodies instead of being carbon based like the Terran’s, are made primarily of a silicon like material that allows them to conduct electricity easily. They wear very structured clothing that shows off their sleek form. They primarily wear black and grey which compliments their blue/grey complexion. Their eyes sparkle with the electricity that runs through them and they make crackling noises from all of the static they build up. The Kazari are a very sophisticated society that is run by “The Leader”. Each generation has a leader who is elected by the council. The council is made up of representatives from each of the colonies around the planet. Due to the nature of the storms, the colonies are protected by giant dome shaped force fields that are impenetrable. If any debris hits the force field it is vaporized upon impact. The shields are red and give off a faint glow. The sky appears as a dark pink hue over the cities from below the shield. The cities are dark and gloomy, with huge buildings and bright neon lights. Their aesthetic is very sleek and polished in terms of architecture. Everything is black and has sharp edges. Since the Celestials have taken over and taken away gender, the Kazari are actually grown in birthing pods and they are accelerated to teen years in a matter of months after birthing. Transcendent: The Terran's The new inhabitants came to be known as the Terran’s. They were given this name by the Kazari, a race of aliens who lived on the nearby planet of Kazar. It took a while, but translators from both races were able to teach each other and learn to communicate relatively quickly. It did also help that the Kazari have very advanced technology that allowed them to access and interpret all the data stored by the Arcs. The Kazari helped the Terran’s to build their cities and assimilate to life on New Earth. They taught them how to tend the earth they had settled on, teaching them about the different minerals and their benefits. Over several years, New Earth finds itself developed with running water, huge citadels and skyscrapers that take on a very organic shape and texture. This organic structuring was not due to original design, but due to the materials used. The metals that exist on New Earth and the wood and other organic materials used are actually able to be programmed and fused together, so the Terran’s are able to program trees and metals to create structures that are both organic and metallic, allowing sophisticated technology to be seamlessly integrated. The cities towered upward, the Terran’s attempting to build up rather than outward. Afterall, they had no seismic activity to contend with, so their structures could be as tall as they wanted. The other reasoning behind their upward construction is that they wanted to leave as much of the land intact as possible, as they had destroyed the original Earth generations ago through overpopulation, pollution and war. Their intent was to live harmoniously with the planet and each other. Also, Terran's just look like normal people, diverse in their ethnic backgrounds and all different shapes and sizes.